This invention relates generally to a self-propelled underwater trenching apparatus. More particularly the present invention is concerned with the self-propelled underwater buoyant apparatus for burying pipelines or cables and the like to lay on the floor of a body of water. Uniquely, the present invention further relates to apparatus for burying pipelines or cables which may have an uneven surface that may present an obstruction to the continuous movement of the apparatus along the pipeline and cable.